


Oops, wrong universe, sorry!

by Yunrii



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Forgive me??, Gen, My pen slipped i swear, OC centric, Reincarnation, SI OC - Freeform, i am sorry (not), pretty much everyone, self indulgent fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunrii/pseuds/Yunrii
Summary: Aomi just wants to get out of class 3-E but apparently she needs to kill her alien teacher— but what do you mean he is responsible for the explosion of the moon? That was when things got personal.[[reincarnated!oc]]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are on Monday so of course i wrote this instead?? 
> 
> This is a(n awfully self indulgent) Reincarnated!OC fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short. Oops.

It's not like you can just go up to your parents and tell them "Hey, mom, dad, I think I might have a mental problem... Or something..."

( Not when you don't know exactly what problem you have )

So here is Aomi Natsuka. It's 11.00 p.m. and she is Google searching for a way to phrase her problems. She was never really good at expressing herself anyway.

Someone knocks on her door; probably one of her parents.

"Natsuka, what are you doing? It's 11! Get some sleep or you'll never grow taller!"

Natsuka flinches; it's her mother, and she's irritated and probably tired from spending the day in the hospital. Even so, the thing about her height was a low blow.

She turns off her laptop, switches off the lights and prays to whatever gods that are out there that she can have a dreamless sleep.

 _( But she does dream, just like any other night. A crescent moon, a yellow grinning face – like an emoticon – , someone with eyes as blue as the sky and multicolored whips — yellow white green — , guns aimed knives flashing and_ death _—)_

She wakes up with a start and wonders what this recurring dream means.

All she wants is just to have a good night's sleep. Is that too much to ask?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it confusing?? because i think it is. Aomi herself has no idea she is reincarnated. Just saying in case you are really confused.
> 
> Feedback would be really awesome :)


End file.
